La Princesa y el Sapo
thumb|265pxThe Princess and the Frog (conocida como Tiana y el Sapo en España y La Princesa y el Sapo en Latinoamérica) es una película animada de Walt Disney Animation Studios basada libremente en el libro La princesa rana de E. D. Baker.Página oficial de los libros de E.D. Baker http://www.edbakerbooks.com/ Fue estrenada el 25 de noviembre de 2009 en Estados Unidos, siendo la cuadragésimo novena película animada dentro del canon de animación de Disney, y la primera película de animación tradicional (dibujo a mano sobre celuloide) desde Home on the Range en el año 2004. Es dirigida por John Musker y Ron Clements, directores de Basil, el ratón superdetective, La Sirenita, Aladdín, Hércules y El Planeta del Tesoro. Con canciones y letras compuestas por Randy Newman y con las voces (en su versión en inglés) de Anika Noni Rose (como la Princesa Tiana), Oprah Winfrey, Keith David, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Jenifer Lewis, Bruno Campos, Michael-Leon Wooley, Peter Bartlett y Terrence Howard. La película, que comenzó su producción con el título The Frog Princess, es un cuento de hadas situado en Estados Unidos al estilo Broadway con ambientación en el barrio francés (French Quarter) de Nueva Orleans. En la historia, un príncipe de nombre Naveen, del país europeo de Maldonia es transformado en una rana (aunque en el título de la película se utilice la palabra sapo, para adaptarse a la versión en español del cuento en el que la princesa besa al sapo) por el malvado mago vudú Dr. Facilier. El príncipe rana le pide a una joven, de nombre Tiana, que lo bese para romper el hechizo. Sin embargo, el beso no rompe el hechizo y además convierte a Tiana en una rana. Juntos tendrán que encontrar a la sacerdotisa vudú del bayou, Mama Odie, acompañados de un caimán que toca la trompeta y una luciérnaga romántica empedernida La película ha obtenido 3 nominaciones al Óscar, Mejor película de animación y doble nominación al Óscar a la mejor canción. Argumento La película abre con la Estrella Azul (que también aparece en la película Pinocho) centellando por encima de Nueva Orleans, tomando lugar alrededor del año de 1913, el tiempo en que Woodrow Wilson fue elegido como el 28º presidente de los Estados Unidos, según los periódicos. Unas niñas pequeñas Tiana y Charlotte La Bouff están escuchando la historia El príncipe rana, contada por la madre de Tiana, Eudora, una costurera, a menudo contratada por los La Bouff,(dirigidos por el torpe todavía propietario de unos tipos de molinos de azúcar, Eli "Gran Papi" La Bouff) sobre todo para hacer vestidos para Charlotte. Charlotte se emociona con la idea de encontrar un príncipe, mientras que Tiana jura que nunca lo necesitará y sería incapaz de besar un sapo. En cambio, comparte un sueño con su padre, James: abrir un restaurante propio, llamado "Tiana's Place". Su padre muere en la guerra años mas tarde. Los años pasan, así como la Primera Guerra Mundial, y Tiana ahora está trabajando como camarera, escatimando y ahorrando, y parece haber dejado de divertirse en favor de su sueño, ya que su padre falleció durante su servicio militar en los años finales de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Finalmente consigue el dinero y muestra los planes de convertir un antiguo almacén de Riverside en un restaurante elegante a su madre, quien insiste en que tiene que mirar a otras partes de la vida y que a pesar de que su padre nunca obtuvo lo que quería, tenía lo que necesitaba: amor. Mientras tanto, el príncipe Naveen del país legendario Maldonia, llega a la ciudad con su mayordomo Lawrence. El príncipe ha sido reprendido por sus padres (el Rey y la Reina de Maldonia) por su estilo de vida del jazz y mujeriego, y tiene que casarse o conseguir un trabajo para ganarse la vida. Él planea unirse a Charlotte para ganar su fortuna. Los dos pronto conocen al Dr. Facilier, un malevólo y ambicioso brujo (conocido como hombre sombras), que convierte a Naveen en una rana y consigue que Lawrence se le una en su plan para tomar el control de Nueva Orleans. En el gran baile de disfraces La Bouff, Tiana se entera de que otro cliente (posiblemente un agente de bienes raíces) ha hecho una oferta más alta por el edificio que quería para su restaurante, y ahora se ha quedado sin nada a menos que le pueda superar la oferta del otro cliente para el miércoles. Después de haber renunciado a la esperanza, ella pide desesperadamente un deseo a una estrella, cuando Naveen rana aparece. Tiana se asusta y Naveen piensa que ella es una princesa, este convence a Tiana que le de un beso a cambio de darle lo que ella le pida, Tiana que recuerda que esta a punto de perder su edificio accede darle el beso a Naveen, pero algo sale mal y Tiana se convierte en sapo. Forman un escándalo en la fiesta y son perseguidos, mientras que Lawrence utiliza un amuleto vudú para hacerse pasar por el príncipe y conquistar el corazón de Charlotte. Sin embargo, se requiere la sangre de Naveen para que funcione, por lo que Facilier envía a sus espíritus vudú para recuperar al príncipe, que ha escapado al bayou con Tiana. Él planea usar a Lawrence para que se case con Charlotte, entonces matar a su padre, Gran Papi, y apoderarse de Nueva Orleans, alimentando con las almas de los ciudadanos a sus "amigos" vudú. En el bayou, Tiana y Naveen conocen a Louis, un caimán que quiere ser un músico de jazz, y Ray, una luciérnaga cajún que está enamorado de una estrella que ha nombrado Evangeline. Son llevados a ver a Mamá Odie, la sacerdotisa vudú buena, pero excéntrica, del pantáno. En el camino, a pesar de sus diferencias anteriores, Naveen y Tiana se enamoran, aunque esta última decide ocultar sus sentimientos para perseguir su sueño de tener su propio restaurante. Con el tiempo llegan a Mamá Odie, quien insiste en que necesitan profundizar más para conseguir lo que necesitan. Naveen se da cuenta de que esto significa estar con Tiana, pero Tiana malinterpreta esto con tener que trabajar aún más duro para su restaurante. Mamá Odie pone de manifiesto que para que los dos vuelvan a ser seres humanos, Naveen debe besar a Charlotte, que es la princesa del Mardi Gras, antes de la medianoche, cuando Mardi Gras termina. Se procede a volver a Nueva Orleans en el tiempo de enganchar un paseo en uno de los barcos fluviales. En el camino, Louis es reclutado por una banda de jazz, que piensan que Louis es sólo un hombre que lleva un traje de caimán. Por un malentendido, Naveen habla con Ray sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tiana, y este no se sorprende. Mientras, Naveen planea proponerle matrimonio a Tiana, pero a medida que pasan por el almacén que tiene planes para convertir en un restaurante, ella muestra más interés en su sueño que en él, y él piensa que no corresponde a sus sentimientos. Sabiendo que nunca será capaz de conseguir el dinero para el restaurante de Tiana, a menos que se case con Charlotte, Naveen decide casarse con esta y dar su dinero a Tiana para que pueda abrir su restaurante. Sin embargo, es secuestrado por los espíritus vudú y es llevado a Facilier, que lo encierra después de obtener una pequeña cantidad de su sangre. Mientras, Ray le revela a Tiana que Naveen verdaderamente la ama y que quería a proponerle matrimonio. Tiana se apresura al desfile de Mardi Gras para encontrar a Lawrence (disfrazado de Naveen) casándose con Charlotte, habiendo recargado el amuleto vudú. Pensando que es el verdadero Naveen, Tiana se escapa hacia un cementerio, con el corazón destrozado. Allí le dice a Ray que Evangeline es sólo una estrella y que en realidad nunca se encontrará con ella. Él no parece creerle en absoluto, y pide disculpas a Evangeline en nombre su nombre. Luego se marcha y consigue liberar al verdadero Naveen y robar el amuleto, lo que causa que Lawrence reanude su verdadera forma y sea arrestado. Ray le da el amuleto a Tiana, diciéndole que corra y nunca deje que el Dr. Facilier se apodere del talismán, justo antes de Facilier fatalmente lo aplaste. Sintiéndose atrapado, el Dr. Facilier ofrece a Tiana todo lo que siempre quiso, incluyendo a su restaurante, así como su forma humana, pero Tiana se niega al darse cuenta de que el amor y seguir a su corazón es más importante que tomar el camino fácil, tal y como su madre había dicho. Luego rompe el talismán de Facilier, liberando a los espíritus de vudú que proceden a arrastrar a Facilier a su mundo por fallarles, dejando tras de sí una lápida con su nombre y cara de espanto grabados. De vuelta en el desfile de Mardi Gras, Naveen le propone matrimonio a Charlotte, pero Tiana confiesa que prefiere tenerlo a él como una rana que tener su restaurante, pues lo ama. Charlotte ofrece darle un beso para que pueda casarse con Tiana, pero es demasiado tarde: Mardi Gras se ha acabado y ya no es una princesa. Louis encuentra a Ray herido, y lo lleva hasta la pareja. Él ve que Tiana y Naveen aún son ranas, pero están juntos y expresa su felicidad antes de morir. En el funeral de Ray, miran hacia arriba y ven que otra estrella ha aparecido junto a Evangeline, que hace a todos felices al ver que es Ray. Naveen y Tiana contraen matrimonio en el bayou en una ceremonia oficiada por Mamá Odie. Sorpresivamente su beso los convierte de nuevo en seres humanos pues al ser la mujer de Naveen, Tiana es una princesa con todas las de la ley. Los dos regresan a Nueva Orleans y recuperan el edificio al tener a Louis amenazando a los agentes de bienes raíces. Trabajan juntos y abren el restaurante de Tiana, que se denomina "La Mansión de Tiana", un negocio exitoso, donde Louis toca la trompeta en su banda "Firefly Five Plus Lou". La película termina con Tiana y Naveen bailando mientras las dos estrellas, Ray y Evangeline, centellean en el cielo. Banda sonora Producción Disney había anunciado que Vacas Vaqueras sería su última película animada tradicional (2D) dentro de su canon. Sin embargo, después de la adquisición de Pixar a inicios del 2006, se reportó que Ed Catmull y John Lasseter, los nuevos líderes del departamento de animación, estaban interesados en volver a hacer animación tradicional en 2D. Ron Clements y John Musker, directores de las películas La Sirenita y Aladdín escribirían y dirigirían. En la Comic-Con de ese año, el animador de Disney Eric Goldberg confirmó que el compositor, ganador del Óscar, Alan Menken estaría a cargo de la música. La película promete el regreso de los musicales tipo Broadway al estilo de los clásicos de Disney y de su resurgimiento a finales de los años 80 e inicios de los 90. Rhett Wickham reportó que John Lasseter pidió personalmente a Ron Clements y John Musker que escribieran y dirigieran la película, y que podrían escoger el tipo de animación a usar (tradicional 2D o en computadora 3D o CGI). Debido a que el antiguo sistema de producción de Disney, CAPS, es ya obsoleto, se tendría que desarrollar software nuevo y actualizado. El 13 de noviembre de 2006 se reveló que Randy Newman, responsable de la música de las películas de Pixar, estaría a cargo de la música de la película, en lugar de Alan Menken. El nuevo letrista sería Glenn Slater. Este cambio se debió a que John Lasseter no quiso que Disney fuese repetitivo, ya que Menken se encontraba trabajando en otro cuento de hadas de Disney: Encantada. El 1 de diciembre de 2006 se anunció el reparto de la película. La premisa de la película es la de un cuento de hadas (norte)moderno musical, ambientado en Nueva Orleans durante la era del Jazz durante la década de los años 20 del siglo XX. En esa ocasión se presentaron los personajes de la película, incluyendo a la protagonista de nombre Maddy. En febrero de 2007, se anunció que Jennifer Hudson y Anika Noni Rose eran candidatas para obtener el papel protagónico en la película. También se supo que Alicia Keys contactó directamente al jefe de los estudios Disney, Dick Cook, pidiéndole el mismo papel. Después se reveló que Tyra Banks también había sido considerada para el mismo. Durante la junta de accionistas anual de Disney, en marzo de 2007, Randy Newman y el Dirty Dozen Brass Band tocaron una canción de la película, titulada "Down in New Orleans" (Abajo en Nueva Orleans), mientras se mostraban diapositivas de las imágenes de pre-producción. El 19 de abril de 2007 se confirmó que Anika Noni Rose prestaría su voz al personaje de la Princesa Tiana. El 5 de julio de 2007 se reportó que Keith David haría la voz del Dr. Facilier, el villano de la historia. El 4 de agosto de 2008, se inauguró el sitio oficial en Internet, que incluye el primer trailer de la película El 8 de agosto de 2008 Rhett Wickham anunció los nombres de los diez supervisores de la animación de los diez personajes principales, en el sitio LaughingPlace.com. Aunque ya se ha experimentado con animación sin papel con el cortometraje de Goofy titulado How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (Cómo conectar tu teatro en casa), los artistas de The Princess and the Frog usarán lápiz sobre papel, que después sería digitalizado (escaneado) en la computadora. Aunque el estudio ha desarrollado un nuevo proceso de animación a mano, como el uso de coloreado digital sin CAPS, el proceso de animación sigue siendo el mismo.Insights From ADAPT 2008 El 9 de mayo del 2009, el tráiler oficial de la película fue exhibido en el canal de televisión Disney Channel. Tráiler oficial de "The Princess and the Frog" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXcPmL85Ek4&feature=related Repercusión La película ha cosechado un gran éxito, siendo aclamada tanto por la crítica como por el público internacionalmente. Algunas críticas de EEUU dicen: "Los diálogos son frescos e inteligentes, los temas atemporales, los ritmos son desenfrenados y el retorno a la animación clásica está bellamente realizado." (Betsy Sharkey: Los Angeles Times) "The Princess and the Frog es la mejor película animada que ha hecho Disney en años." (Kirk Honeycutt: The Hollywood Reporter) Otras críticas españolas dicen: "Es impresionante (...) La electricidad que exhalan algunas de sus secuencias ya pueden figurar entre lo mejor de la historia de Disney." (Jordi Batlle Caminal: Diario La Vanguardia) "Virtuoso recital detallista (...) la sofisticación al servicio del clasicismo" (Jordi Costa: Fotogramas) Además, ha sido un éxito de taquilla, ya que costó 105 millones de dólares, y ha recaudado en todo el mundo cerca de 270 millones de dólares. Equipo de producción Reparto Lista de los personajes principales, todos ellos confirmados en el sitio oficial. Originalmente llamada "Maddy" en un principio y de profesión doncella. Ambos cambios fueron confirmados por la productora. El villano en un principio se llamaba "Dr. Duvalier" (en memoria del famoso dictador haitiano Francois Duvalier "Papa Doc" que sometió a su país por medio de la superstición del vudú) e iba a ser un practicante de magia vudú. Se adaptó como un practicante de quiromancia y, además, brujo vudú. La iconografía de este personaje está fuertemente basado en el Barón Samedi (señor de los cementerios en la religión vudú) En un principio el príncipe se llamaba Harry, cambios de última hora hicieron que se llamara "Naveen". Controversia Hubo controversia cuando se reveló el nombre de la princesa de la película, quien es de herencia afro-americana, sería Maddy; normalmente una forma corta del nombre francés Madeleine. Algunas personas percibieron que el nombre del personaje era un estereotipo de una esclava ya que el personaje era una sirvienta de clase baja al servicio de un adinerado hombre de raza blanca. Se presentaron quejas de personas que consideraban esta situación racista. El 20 de abril de 2007 la cadena de televisión E! reportó que el título de la película podría cambiar de The Frog Princess (La princesa rana) a The Princess and the Frog (La Princesa y el Sapo), y que el personaje principal, Maddy, también sufriría un cambio de nombre.E Online's Planet Gossip article El 4 de mayo de 2007, el periódico USA Today publicó un artículo en el cual hacían referencia a la película con su nuevo título, y se referían al personaje principal con el nombre de "Tiana" en lugar de Maddy.USAToday article mentioning name change El 8 de mayo de 2007, la cadena de televisión BET y algunos sitios en Internet reportaron que Heidi Trotta, vocera de Disney, confirmó los nuevos nombres. Anunció que la Princesa Tiana sería una heroína en la tradición de las princesas de Disney y que los otros aspectos y personajes de la historia serían tratados con gran respeto y sensibilidad.Movie & TV News @ IMDb.com - Studio Briefing - 11 May 2007 El mayo de 2009, Disney España anuncia el título oficial preventivo de la película Tiana y el sapo causando un gran rechazo en el público español haciendo que se inicie una recogida de firmas para que el título se mantenga fiel al título original. Premios Premios Óscar Premios Annie Véase también * The Frog Prince * Lista de películas animadas de Disney * BSO The Princess and the Frog Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial de la película * [http://disneyanimation.com Página oficial de Walt Disney Animation Studios] * Bleu Magazine, entrevista con Anika Noni Rose * Disney's funcionario "La Princesa y el Sapo" minisite Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas animadas Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas musicales Categoría:Películas de Walt Disney Pictures Categoría:Películas de 2009 Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas fantásticas